Aerosmith
Aerosmith foi uma das bandas de hard rock mais populares dos anos 70, definindo o estilo e som de hard rock e heavy metal para as próximas duas décadas, com o seu atrevido, arrogância bluesy. O quinteto com sede em Boston encontraram o meio termo entre a ameaça dos Rolling Stones eo exagerado extravagância, desprezível dos New York Dolls, desenvolvendo um sujo dança enxuta, orientada para o riff que estava solto e balançando e tão duro como um diamante. Nesse meio tempo, eles desenvolveram um protótipo para baladas com "Dream On", uma balada de piano que foi orquestrada com cordas e guitarras distorcidas. A capacidade do Aerosmith para retirar ambos os baladas e rock & roll tornava extremamente popular durante meados dos anos 70, quando eles tinham uma série de álbuns de ouro e platina. Ao início dos anos 80, a audiência do grupo havia diminuído como a banda foi vítima de abuso de drogas e álcool. No entanto, sua carreira estava longe de terminar - no final dos anos 80, o Aerosmith tirou um dos retornos mais marcantes da história do rock, voltando ao topo das paradas com um grupo de álbuns que igualada, se não for ultrapassado, a popularidade de seus álbuns dos anos 70. Em 1970, a primeira encarnação do Aerosmith formado quando o vocalista Steven Tyler conheceu o guitarrista Joe Perry, enquanto trabalhava em um Sunapee, NH, sorveteria. Tyler, que originariamente era baterista, e Perry decidiu formar um power trio com o baixista Tom Hamilton. O grupo logo se expandiu para um quarteto, adicionando um segundo guitarrista chamado Ray Tabano; Ele foi rapidamente substituído por Brad Whitford, um ex-membro da Terra Inc. Com a adição do baterista Joey Kramer, Tyler se tornou o vocalista em tempo integral até o final do ano. Aerosmith mudou-se para Boston no final de 1970. Depois de jogar clubes nas áreas Massachusetts e New York por dois anos, o grupo assinou um contrato com a gravadora Columbia Records em 1972. auto-intitulado álbum de estréia do Aerosmith foi lançado no outono de 1973, subindo para o número 166. "Dream On" foi lançado como o primeiro single e foi um hit menor, atingindo o número 59. Para o próximo ano, a banda construiu uma base de fãs em turnê América, apoiando grupos tão diversos como os Kinks, Mahavishnu Orchestra, Sha Na Na e Mott the Hoople . O desempenho de Get Your Wings (1974), segundo álbum do grupo eo primeiro produzido por Jack Douglas, beneficiaram de suas constantes turnês, gastando um total de 86 semanas na parada. Terceiro disco do Aerosmith de 1975 da Toys in the Attic, era seu primeiro álbum de sucesso comercialmente e artisticamente. No momento em que foi gravado, o som da banda tinha desenvolvido em um lustroso-condução difícil hard rock, alimentado por riffs de blues com base em simples, quase brutal,. Muitos críticos na época marcado o grupo como punks, e é fácil ver por que - em vez de aderir às pretensões world music do Led Zeppelin ou o misticismo sombrio prolongado de Black Sabbath, Aerosmith despojado de heavy metal ao seu núcleo básico, cuspindo peças riffs que não só abalaram, mas laminados. As letras de Steven Tyler estavam cheios de duplos sentidos e piadas inteligentes, e toda a banda tinha um carisma streetwise que os separava do pesado, pesado roqueiros de arena da época. Toys in the Attic capturou a essência do Aerosmith recém-revigorado. "Sweet Emotion", o primeiro single de Toys in the Attic, invadiu o Top 40 no verão de 1975, com o álbum chegar a número 11 pouco depois. Seu sucesso levou o relançamento da balada "Dream On", que disparou para o Top Ten no início de 1976. Ambos Aerosmith e Get Your Wings subiu de volta nas paradas na sequência da Toys in the Attic. "Walk This Way", o último single da Toys in the Attic, foi liberado em torno da época de 1976 novo álbum do grupo, Rocks. Apesar de não apresentam um hit Top Ten como "Walk This Way," Rochas foi platina rapidamente, atingindo um máximo de número três. No início de 1977, o Aerosmith fez uma pausa e preparado material para seu quinto álbum. Lançado no final de 1977, Draw the Line foi outro hit, subindo para o número 11 nas paradas dos EUA, mas mostrou sinais de exaustão. Além de mais uma turnê em 1978, a banda apareceu no filme Sgt. Lonely Hearts Club Band de pimenta, realizando "Come Together", que eventualmente se tornou um hit número 23. Ao vivo! Bootleg apareceu tarde, em 1978, e tornou-se um sucesso, alcançando o número 13. Aerosmith gravou Night In The Ruts em 1979, liberando o registro no final do ano. Na época de seu lançamento, Joe Perry tinha deixado a banda para formar o Joe Perry Project. Night In The Ruts realizada respeitavelmente, subindo para o número 14 eo ouro vai, no entanto, foi o recorde de menor sucesso Aerosmith até à data. Brad Whitford deixou o grupo em início de 1980, formando a Whitsford-St. Holmes banda com o ex-guitarrista Ted Nugent Derek St. Holmes. Como Aerosmith se reagruparam com novos guitarristas Jimmy Crespo e Rick Dufay, a banda lançou Greatest Hits do Aerosmith no final de 1980; o registro acabaria por vender mais de seis milhões de cópias. A nova linha de Aerosmith lançou Rocha em um lugar duro em 1982. chegando ao número 32, não conseguiu igualar o desempenho do Night In The Ruts. Perry e Whitford voltou para a banda em 1984 eo grupo começou uma turnê de reunião apelidado Back in the Saddle. No início da turnê, Tyler entrou em colapso no palco, oferecendo a prova de que a banda não tinha conquistado seus drogas e álcool notórios vícios. No ano seguinte, Aerosmith lançou Done With Mirrors, o primeiro registro da formação original desde 1979 e seu primeiro para Geffen Records. Apesar de não executar, bem como Rock in um lugar duro, o álbum mostrou que a banda foi revitalizada. Após o lançamento do Feito com Espelhos, Tyler e Perry completou programas de reabilitação. Em 1986, a dupla apareceu na capa da Run-DMC de "Walk This Way", juntamente com aparecendo no vídeo. "Walk This Way" se tornou um sucesso, atingindo o número quatro e receber saturação airplay na MTV. "Walk This Way" definir o cenário para grande escala esforço retorno da banda, o Permanent Vacation Bruce Fairburn-produzido (1987). Tyler e Perry colaborou com profissionais songwriters de hard rock como Holly Knight e Desmond Child, resultando nos hits "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)", "Rag Doll" e "Angel". Permanent Vacation chegou ao número 11 e vendeu mais de três milhões de cópias. Pump, lançado em 1989, continuou série de vitórias da banda, alcançando o número cinco, vendendo mais de quatro milhões de cópias, e gerando os Top Ten singles "Love in an Elevator", "Janie Got a Gun" e "What It Takes". Aerosmith lançou Get a Grip em 1993. Como Permanent Vacation e Pump, Get a Grip foi produzido por Bruce Fairburn e contou com contribuições significativas por compositores profissionais. O álbum foi tão bem sucedido como da banda dois recordes anteriores, com o hit singles "Livin 'on the Edge", "Cryin'" e "Amazing". Em 1994, o Aerosmith lançou grandes, uma compilação de hits de seus anos Geffen que cumpriram seu contrato com o rótulo; ele foi dupla platina logo após seu lançamento. Enquanto o Aerosmith estava no auge de sua popularidade revitalizado no início dos anos 90, o grupo assinou um lucrativo contrato de vários milhões de dólares com a Columbia Records, mesmo que eles ainda devia Geffen dois álbuns. Não foi até 1995 que a banda foi capaz de começar a trabalhar em seu primeiro álbum sob o novo contrato - quase cinco anos depois que o contrato foi assinado. A fabricação de álbuns do Aerosmith geralmente tinha sido assuntos difíceis, mas a gravação de Nine Lives foi atormentado com má sorte. A banda passou por uma série de produtores e compositores, antes de decidirem Kevin Shirley em 1996. Mais prejudicial, no entanto, foi a demissão de gerente da banda, Tim Collins, que havia sido responsável por trazer a banda de volta da beira do vício. Após sua demissão, Collins insinuou que Steven Tyler estava usando drogas pesadas novamente, uma alegação que o Aerosmith veementemente negado. Sob tais circunstâncias, a gravação tornou-se bastante difícil, e quando nove vidas finalmente apareceu na primavera de 1997, foi recebido com grande expectativa, mas os comentários foram misturados iniciais e, embora álbum estreou no número um, ele rapidamente caiu nas paradas. A viver um pouco Sul do Sanity seguido em 1998. Três anos mais tarde, o Aerosmith suportou seu material na especial de meio expediente na CBS com os gostos de Mary J. Blige, Nelly, * N Sync, e Britney Spears, apenas antes de emitir o seu coração -stomping Just Push Play em março de 2001. Em seguida acima para a banda foi um álbum de blues, Honkin 'on Bobo, lançado em 2004, junto com dois álbuns ao vivo / DVDs, Você Gotta Move e Rockin' Misto. Outra coleção de maiores sucessos, Diabo tem um novo disfarce: The Very Best of Aerosmith chegou em 2006. Membros do grupo * Vocais, harmônica, percussão: Steven Tyler * Guitarra, apoio vocal: Joe Perry * Baixo: Tom Hamilton. * Bateria, percussão: Joey Kramer Categoria:Rock Categoria:Bandas de rock